Jim'll fix it for Sherly
by TheJoyOfDarkness
Summary: Sherlock loves Jim. Does Jim even notice? May be slash... lots of kissing and stuff. This is my first fanfiction please review!
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock and Jim Moriarty were enemies, they were playing on opposite sides.

Sherlock loves Jim.

Jim tries to blow him up.

They have a 'special' something.

Sherlock has never told Jim he loves him. Why should he? Jim wouldn't love him back. Jim doesn't have a heart to give.

-xXx-

John was out on a date leaving Sherlock utterly bored. This is when our favourite consulting criminal pays a visit.

"Heeeeyy Sherly! Missed me?" A voice called.

Sherlock whipped his head round to see the dark figure of Moriarty in the doorway.

"Moriarty…" Sherlock growled

"Oh please…call me Jim! I'll fix it for you" Jim sang

"What would I…want fixing?"

"Who knows? What could YOU possibly want?"

Sherlock narrowed his eyes. Sherlock knew exactly what he wanted, but you just don't ask the most dangerous man in London for his love.

It was as if Jim had read Sherlock's mind. "Maybe you want something…personal…" he had said.

Before Sherlock had time to answer Jim was upon him, claiming Sherlock's mouth for his own. Then he was gone and out of 221B.

Sherlock was stunned. Jim had kissed him. Why?

John had come home that night to find an empty flat.

Sherlock had gone looking for Jim.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey…NEW CHAPTER!**

**School=less chapters, so expect hardy any in school time and loads in school holidays.**

**Reviews pleeese!**

Jim was afraid.

ACTUALLY afraid.

He curled up into a ball on the sofa. He was afraid of himself, before now he seemed to be heartless demon. He didn't know what to think anymore…

It had all started out as an act, get Sherlock hopelessly in love with him and crush his heart when it got boring.

Now it was different…

Why, why, WHY did he have to go and fall in love with Sherlock Holmes? He had plans, a game all set out and Sherlock had gone and tipped the board over.

Jim doubted he had EVER felt love before. It was all new to him and he was scared of it.

He tried to act cool around Sherlock but under it all he was utterly terrified.

Sherlock was probably just playing along…wasn't he? Jim didn't want to be rejected. Jim wanted to be loved.

-xXx-

Sherlock went to his mind-palace. He needed to think…

Sherlock was scared. REALLY SCARED!

He was petrified.

He had separated himself from emotion all these years.

Before he was in his shell, it was about the work. Never any time for girlfriends or boyfriends…or just…friends…

Now he had a friend. He had John. But he wanted more. He wanted Jim, and that was what scared him the most.

He WANTED Jim.

He wanted Jim to love him back. He wanted Jim's heart.

But Sherlock didn't want be made a fool out of. He didn't want it all to be an act. He certainly didn't want it to end.


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter! I hope you like. Ok you can assume whatever you like from certain bits in this…  
Anyway, reviews and cookies are appreciated and help me write. I'll try to write a chapter 1-2 times a week. Don't kill me if I don't, they give us year 8's pretty hard homework sometimes…**

**Enjoy!**

_Do you want to meet up-SH_

_Oh why, dear?-JM_

_I want to talk-SH_

_John's out…-SH_

Jim chuckled to himself, Sherlock was practically begging to see him. Well Jim wouldn't dissapoint.

-xXx-

Sherlock was pacing up and down the flat. They HAD to talk about the kiss.

_Aren't you going to let me in-JM_

Sherlock bit his lip and went down the stairs. Jim was waiting outside 221B.

"I thought you had a key?" Sherlock said.

"It's polite to be invited in when someone's asks you over" Jim drawled.

-xXx-

Neither of them really knew how it had happened, one minute they had been talking…then Sherlock brought up the kiss, then they woke up staring at each other in Sherlocks bed.

Jim stroked Sherlocks cheekbone and Sherlock traced Jim's scars with his finger.

For a while they stayed in a trance looking deep into the others eyes. It could have been a minute or it could have been hours…

"Sherlock, Lestrade has a new case. Do you want-" John started, he had burst into Sherlocks room and was now staring at the two men wrapped around each other.

"Morning John" Sherlock said.

"Mm Mornin' John" Jim mumbled, his head against Sherlock's shoulder.

"What is this? He's Moriarty! What are you doing Sherlock?" John exclaimed, pointing at Jim.

"Isn't it obvious I've grown affectionate toward Jim and nothing you say will stop that?" Sherlock declared. Jim smiled and kissed Sherlock's cheekbone.

"So it's 'Jim' now is it? Are you forgetting he tried to kill us?" John growled.

His words fell on deaf ears as Jim and Sherlock whispered to each other.

John let out a snarl and left the room.

"He'll be angry for a long time" Jim whimpered "Will you go with him instead of me?"

Then Sherlock said a word that they would both remember forever…

"Never"


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, I know I said I would write regular but I couldn't. My brain melted. So just enjoy this chapter whilst you can as I hate my writing and often think of removing it. **

Thoughts were swirling around Jim Moriarty's head.

He was Jim Moriarty.

Jim Moriarty, Consulting Criminal.

Jim Moriarty, Psychopath.

Jim Moriarty, in love.

Wait…what? No! That wasn't the plan…

What had happened to get to this point?

What? Was it how cute Sherlock looked when he was nervous? Was it Sherlock's great mind that had attracted him? He really didn't know anymore.

Why was he thinking like this? Had the word 'cute' come up in his thoughts? This was worse than he thought. This was L-l-l-ll

Oh even in his thoughts he couldn't say it. The other time he had said it, it was by mistake…Now that he knew what he was thinking he couldn't say it… L-a-l-l-loo….ugh….ooov….It was no good. He couldn't say the 'l' word. Well thinking about it Sherlock couldn't, what had he said again? Affectionate? Well that would have to do.

Hmmmphh well the game was spoilt it seemed. He couldn't just go off and kill him now…

Oh what was he supposed to do? He was supposed to be a psychopath. Psychopaths don't feel like this do they? Oh and he was falling for a sociopath as well, sociopaths don't feel like that do they? Unless it was a trick, hmmm.

If these…feelings were shared by both of them, well their relationship was impossible. Psychopaths and sociopaths don't just have relationships…let alone with each other.

They were doomed. They were doomed to never be together.

Jim Moriarty could beat 'doom' in a heartbeat. Jim Moriarty could crush doom.

So the pair that were never supposed to be, they were coming together and the story was fitting itself together…piece by piece.

-xXx-

Sherlock was in his office.

Jim's office! 

Sherlock could probably hear the squee of delight before Jim caught him in a passionate kiss.

"Mm…Jim-" Sherlock started in between kisses.

"Umph no Sherlock, not now" Jim said, cutting him off

"But Jim, John has called Mycroft! If I go back he'll…" Sherlock panted

"It's ok, I'll protect you"

"No he'll make sure I NEVER see you again!"

"Don't go back"

Sherlock thought for a moment then nodded and proceeded to pounce on Jim, kissing his face off.

Jim decided he liked this. He liked this A LOT.

-xXx-

John only wanted what was best for Sherlock. It turned out his decision led to Sherlock moving out. Sherlock leaving John alone, completely and utterly alone. Jim hadn't burnt the heart out of Sherlock, he'd burnt the heart out of John.

A single tear fell down John's face. Sherlock was John's heart, Jim was Sherlock's heart. They were on opposite sides. They were opponents. They were enemies

**Before you ask I WILL NOT DO JOHNLOCK**.

**This is all Jim and Sherlock, John might come up later but I promise you John will NOT get with Sherlock. **

**Jim and Sherlock together is too cute. Neither of them will say love, n'aaawww!**

**Review please :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanx for all the reviews! I keep a general rule of not putting up a chapter till I get at least one new review….**

**Enjoy!**

Sherlock sat on the deep red armchair. It was nearly blood red. Sherlock supposed it was cover up any nasty stain of some...deceased clients…

A pair of arms wrapped around his neck in a hug.

Sherlock looked up "Hey Jim" he said softly

"Hi Sherlock. We had a new client today, He smelt." Jim wrinkled his nose.

"Dead?"

"Of course"

"You really have to stop killing potential clients, y'know?"

"Never"

The both erupted into a fit of giggles.

Jim's giggle was so cute.

Sherlock's giggle was so cute.

"Did you even find out what he wanted?" Sherlock asked

"Hmm…he wanted to break into a bank I think…" Jim replied

"Typical"

"Mm"

-xXx-

Sherlock logged onto his laptop

**Consulting_Criminal**: Sherly I need some help

**Consulting_Detective**: What is it?

**Consulting_Criminal**: Should I employ Miss Moran?

**Consulting_Detective**: MISS? Did Seb have a daughter?

**Consulting_Criminal**: Nope. She's his sister.

**Consulting_Detective**: Is she as good as her brother?

**Consulting_Criminal**: No-one is as good as Seb. She shows promise though.

**Consulting_Detective**: Why are you asking me? Hire her.

**Consulting_Criminal**: C u ltr Sherlock! Daddy needs to do some work! :)

**Consulting_Detective**: I need to go out. Try not to start a war before I get back home. Love you.

**Consulting_Criminal**: No promises! Love you too!

**Consulting_Criminal has left the conversation**

Sherlock shut his laptop down and sighed. It was like this a lot. Jim would make up any excuse to speak to him.

He loved it, but when Jim had to go…

He always missed Jim when he went. Always.

**KK I had this idea of Jim&Sherlock having an IM conversation. Tell me what you think. Oh and miss Moran might come up later. I might base her around me and stick her in there. Lol.**

**Anyway Review please. OR NO STORY FOR YOUS. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey peoples! I went to Liverpool yesterday so I didn't get a chance to write anything :(**

**Well here we go…**

Anya Moran angled the gun and looked for her target.

'65 year old white male. American. Wears a cowboy hat and is bald. Smells'

She didn't know how the description 'smells' would help her find him…is he that repulsive that people would back away…maybe.

Anya was taking everything very well. She had always had an interest in guns but at 14 she thought she'd have to wait a long time to be like her brother, to work with guns. At first he said that he just had a job in accounting…then she read his texts.

_Seb, Sherly and I are in need of your sniper skills!-JM _

_Seb, kill Freddie Jones. See the picture. He will be outside Scotland Yard-JM_

_Good job Sebby!-JM_

_Sebastian did you just see me and Sherlock snogging when you came in? Bad boy, go kill someone before I get angry-JM_

_Wake up! You need to do some assassination!-JM_

Now she was employed by Jim Moriarty and Sherlock Holmes, criminal mastermind duo. Great... At least she got to use guns.

She spotted her target and placed her finger on the trigger. A single shot and he was dead. She hit him right between the eyes, just like Seb had taught her.

She got out her phone and sent a text '_Job done. Anyone else, boss?-Anya'_

She packed away her gun, her phone vibrated

'_Sherlock and I have agreed. It's time. Sebastian is coming too, kill the target and get back. Don't fail.-JM_

Now Anya was scared, they were sending her as well as Seb. She knew what this meant. Now it was time to kill the sad excuse of a man her bosses had been fuming over for months. It was time to kill John Watson.

**Yeah really short chapter, Sorry :(**

**I probably won't include little Anya in many more chapters….but DUN DUN DUN! John might die :O**

**So yeah Anya is an OC I made up. She is one year older than me and an assassin-The Moran's start young ;) ehehe. The naming process took me AGES! So…yeah. Tell me if you like her, I mainly used her to get the John-is-gonna-die thing across. :| *coughs awkwardly* bye**

**-JH**


	7. Chapter 7

**I realised today that I can read my fan-fiction at school! MY SCHOOL! My school that pretty much blocks e-v-e-r-y-t-h-i-n-g! I showed it to my Sherlockian friend, she 'sqweed' and asked if I would write a fan-fiction about her and me in Sherlock. Of course I said yes!**

John Watson sat in his new flat. It lacked something…it was too bland, it needed…it needed Sherlock…

It needed Sherlock to fire guns at 3 O' clock in the morning and play the violin all through the night. It needed skulls on mantelpieces. It needed drugs busts. It needed excitement. It needed war. It needed Sherlock.

He flopped onto the sofa, maybe he should just die there and then. It would be easier that way, wouldn't it? He couldn't live this way anymore.

He saw something out of the window. Movement in a window…not just any movement, he got up and made his way to the window slowly, to get a better look. He was right, it wasn't just any movement…it was a sniper setting up. His brain understood what this meant a second too late, the trigger was pulled.

-xXx-

When Sherlock and Jim (well mainly Jim) had made the decision to assassinate John, they had been in their flat. Sherlock was crying, Jim had never seen him like this.

"Sherlock, honey, what is it?" Jim asked. Sherlock made a strange sound that sounded like 'Jrrraaamuuup' and started to sob again.

Jim asked again "Sherlock, what is it?"

"J-Johhn wants kill me" Sherlock said

"WHAT?" Jim exclaimed

"The look in his eyes, three months ago on that day he talked to Mycroft, when he looked at me he had the same look I've seen in murderer's eyes" Sherlock explained

"Aw, Sherlock it'll be ok. I promise" Jim said as he held Sherlock. Jim got his phone out.

'_Sherlock and I have agreed. It's time. Sebastian is coming too, kill the target and get back. Don't fail.-JM_

No hurt _his_ Sherlock and got away with it.

**So yeah. SHERLOCK AND JIM ARE THREE MONTHS INTO THEIR RELATIONSHIP! WOOOOOO!**

'**The day he talked to Mycroft' was when John ratted them out, in case you didn't figure that out.**

**Reviews please or no more chapters. I'll just keep them, like Pokémon…**

**-JH**


	8. Chapter 8

_A man was draped in blood. It was covering every inch of exposed flesh and staining his jumper through and through._

_Jim was on the floor, dead._

_Then he laughed, the man laughed like a madman into the night._

_He pulled a dagger out of his pocket and stepped over the body._

_He came closer, he raised the dagger, he was about to plunge it and kill-_

"JIM!"

Jim was holding him. There was no blood, it was a nightmare.

"Jim…don't die. Please don't die. I love you Jim. Don't die Jim. I need you Jim. Don't let John kill you Jim. Jim, don't die. Please Jim, don't die," Sherlock sobbed

"Honey, John was killed this morning. I'm not going anywhere" Jim said, reassuring Sherlock

Sherlock settled down and nuzzled up to Jim.

"Oh and Sherlock…? I love you too" Jim whispered

Sherlock sighed in relief and fell asleep.

-xXx-

Greg Lestrade not been called out on the day John died. DI Dimmock had taken care of it. If Lestrade had been there he would have known John's killer. He would have known Moriarty and Sherlock's grudge, however Greg Lestrade was ill that day. Therefore, Sebastian and Anya's false evidence had led the police to believe that it was a robbery gone wrong.

No-one questioned it. And when Lestrade got back, it was too late.

-xXx-

When John died, Mycroft was willing to track down Moriarty and kill him, but then he got a text

_**Mycroft, I am happy and I am safe with Jim. Do not ruin this for me, brother dearest.-SH**_

If Sherlock was happy there was no question in the matter.

He would leave it alone.

-xXx-

When John died, Moriarty and Sherlock held each other, not saying a word.

Moriarty didn't feel sorry, John used to be Sherlock's pet. Then he hurt Sherlock. He deserved it.

Sherlock didn't feel sorry. Sherlock may have not been 'friendly' to John's girlfriends but at least he didn't _try_ to kill them. John had betrayed Sherlock, there was no point in feeling sorry.

**A/N: Soooo…did ya like it? What do ya think? Leave a review!**

**-JH**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay if you want more of this story you will need to do one of two things**

**1) Give me a plot. Show me where you want this to go.**

**2) Give me prompts and I'll make it a prompt fan-fiction.**

**This chapter is going to be a prompt one. It is going to be 'Pets'**

Jim, being the impulsive person he is, brought home anything that took his fancy. Crown jewels, a police car, a government official's laptop.

"Pwese can we keep it please Sherlock! Please please please with a British Army Browning L9A1 on top!"

This time he brought a cat home. A filthy, stray, hungry cat.

"We are not keeping that thing!"

"Pleeeease Sherly pleeease!" Jim proceeded to snuggle up to Sherlock and try to look as adorable as possible.

"Fine"

"Yay! Let's name it Fluffy!"

Jim Moriarty is a psychopath. A psychopath who finds no fault in naming a cat fluffy and spoiling it rotten.

**Okay this is a short chapter because I was just getting my brain back to JimLock.**

**GIVE ME PROMTS OR A PLOT!**

**-JH**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you Thatnerdygirl for giving me a prompt**

**ONWARDS!**

"Hey Sherlock, I'm bored" Jim said "Sherlock?"

"…SHERLOCK!" Jim screeched

Sherlock poked his head through the door "What?"

"Let's bake a cake, a sponge cake! C'mon!"

_60 minutes later!_

"Is it supposed to look like that?" Jim asked

"What? You mean like another one of our deceased clients? I don't think so." Sherlock deadpanned

Jim picked up a bag of flour and tipped it over Sherlock's head

"HEY!" Sherlock whined "That's not fair"

He shook his hair in an effort to get some off.

A tiny grain of flour thought:

'Hey look at that man wearing Westwood! ONWARDS!'

"…"

"Jim?"

"This is Westwood ,Sherlock, WESTWOOD!"

"…I'm sorry Jim…"

"Sherlock?"

"Yes?"

Jim picked up the 'cake'.

"Jim, what are you going to do with tha-"

SPLAT

"Sherlock?"

"Yes Jim?"

"Failed, watery, undercooked cake looks nice on you"

"Jim?"

"Yes Sherlock?"

"I think you need a hug."

"WESTWOOD! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO"

**Um so yeah…**

**-JH**


End file.
